1. Field of Art
This invention relates generally to fuze actuating systems, and especially to systems having an inflight variable range adjustment. rate
2. Prior Art
In my earlier application, Ser. No. 843,478 filed July 22, 1969, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,898 there is shown an electronic, digital, time fuze, whose time base is introduced, during the entire interval of flight, over a radar command link at a rat which is inversely proportional to the desired projectile flight time.
In a subsequent application, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,652, issued June 20, 1972, I have shown an electronic digital time fuze having a counter which also serves as a serial programmer and which may be remotely preset while in flight to enable a proximity detector circuit at a first predetermined range, and to self detonate the fuze, if not sooner detonated by the proximity detector circuit, at a second predetermined range.
In a companion application to Ser. No. 843,478, R. Leightner in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,016, issued Aug. 10, 1971, has shown a reset circuit adapted to automatically set a counter to zero upon the initial application of power to the counter. That reset circuit may be utilized with any embodiment of this invention, as may be required.